


Johnlock AU's

by Togislife



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, au's, johlock - Freeform, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Togislife/pseuds/Togislife
Summary: Random AU's





	

It wouldn’t be very big or flashy. They wouldn’t announce it to the whole world, but once they confessed their feelings for each other, they couldn’t stop touching. They walk into the police station holding hands, and no one notices. But Sherlock leans his head on John’s and soon even Greg figures out that something is different.  Everybody, and I mean EVERYBODY claimed they saw it coming. Even mummy Holmes won’t stop talking about it, until Sherlock groans at her and tells her to stop.  But she’s really happy that her boy finally fell in love with someone, and won’t stop grinning.  Speaking of family, this is the one thing that actually surprises Mycroft. He never thought his baby brother would get the guts to confess his feelings, even though he could tell how in love they were.  They don’t want to advertise their relationship, so the tabloids wouldn’t keep stalking them. This was a mutual decision, but this lasts less than a day. Sherlocks so glad that John does actually love him, a fact that John reminds him about constantly. Little forehead kisses, kisses on the cheek, and passionate make out sessions until someone not so politely reminds them that someone else is in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Random AU's


End file.
